pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Prinplup
Prinplup is a Pokémon owned by Ian. He is the first Pokémon he caught in Sinnoh, and his thirtieth overall. He becomes Ian's fifth Pokémon travel companion. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Piplup, Piplup lived in a river which it claimed as its territory. It kicked out all other Pokémon out of the region, specifically Magikarp. Ian and Crystal are tasked in stopping it for the Magikarp Salesman. Ian lures it out with a Magikarp and then battles it with Cubone. Midway through the battle, Piplup's stomach grumbles, as Ian offers it food. Piplup refuses, when the Magikarp Salesman catches it in a net. He reveals that he wants to sell it, as there were plenty of people in the region willing to pay. Ian frees Piplup from the net, and it accepts Ian's food and the offer to join him. Ian catches it, then lets it back out to continue eating with Cubone. In Vs. Mareep, Piplup comes out of its Pokéball to explore the city. Ian gets it an ice cream, and it bumps into Dawn's Ponyta. Dawn scolds Piplup and Ian, but Ian resists, causing a battle between Piplup and Mareep to occur. The battle is interrupted when Conway's Munchlax gets in the way. Piplup then has to stop Munchlax from eating its food. In Vs. Sneasel, Piplup came out of its Pokéball as Ian was meditating. It joins him in the meditation but ends up falling asleep instead. It later gets in a confrontation with Zoey's Glameow, as a setup to cause a Sneasel to steal Ian's phone. In Vs. Glameow, Piplup comes out of its Pokéball to scowl at Glameow, revealing that it holds a grudge. In Vs. Starly, Piplup is chosen to come out for lunch, and has to defend its food from Munchlax. Conway's Eevee uses Attract on it, revealing Piplup to be Male. This infatuation causes Munchlax to eat his food, causing him to cry in anger. Ian gives him more food, but that is eaten by a flock of Starly. Piplup learns Bide to take their attacks and defend his food, releasing an explosion on the spot to scatter the Starly. Piplup then pursues the Starly into the forest. Piplup finds a lone Starly and battles him. When Ian catches up, he instructs Piplup to victory, allowing Ian to catch Starly. He gives both Pokémon a Sitrus berry to heal. They then encounter Paul, and have a battle with him. Piplup is upset not to battle Chimchar, but battles against Swinub. Swinub is faster and stronger than Piplup, and Piplup using Bide caused a double knockout, ending the battle in a tie. In Vs. Budew, Piplup battles against Nando's Budew. Piplup struggles at first due to the Sunny Day, but he resists Budew's attacks and lands some of his own. Piplup gets more eager as the battle goes on, as the battle forces Budew to evolve into Roselia. Piplup uses his body to block out the sunlight to stop Roselia's Solar Beam, and then defeats him with Peck. After this, Ian makes Piplup his travel companion Pokémon, keeping him outside of his Pokéball. In Vs. Pachirisu, Piplup tried to stop Munchlax from eating his food, but loses when knocked over by Crystal's Pachirisu. Piplup then chases Pachirisu, but to no avail. He gets more food later, which is devoured by Pachirisu. In Vs. Purugly, Piplup spotted a Drifloon in the air, which was carrying a girl named Paige. She tells them about the attack at Valley Windworks. Piplup is one of Ian's main battlers, defeating a Stunky and joining other Pokémon in blasting through the enemy. He teams up with Crystal's Misdreavus and Conway's Slowking to battle Mars' Purugly. Purugly manages to ward them all off, but is blasted back by Piplup's Bide. Team Galactic retreated after that. In Vs. Mothim, Piplup prevents Munchlax from eating its lunch, then eats his own. They are attacked by a Fearow, as Piplup tries to defend his food. Fearow strikes through and is accidentally caught on Fearow's back. Piplup holds on for dear life, when Starly strikes Fearow to knock him off. Conway's Slowking catches him with Confusion. In Vs. Combee, Piplup is chosen to battle a wild Combee. Combee lands some hits early on, but Piplup is able to overpower it with Peck, weakening it enough for Ian to catch her. In Vs. Skuntank, Piplup had a stare down with Officer Jenny's Stunky when she threatened Ian, though Ian returned Piplup to his Pokéball to avoid a skirmish in the museum. Ian chose Piplup later when Team Galactic attacked, having him ward off Jupiter's Skuntank alongside Jenny's Stunky and Dawn's Ponyta. In Vs. Roserade, Piplup was Ian's final choice against Gardenia, battling her Roserade. Piplup has a type disadvantage, taking heavy hits from Grass Knot and Magical Leaf. While he lands some attacks, they don't do as much damage as Roserade's combos. As Roserade goes to finish Piplup off, Piplup learns Whirlpool, which he uses as a shield. He then traps Roserade in Whirlpool, causing additional damage. The two clash with Peck and Magical Leaf, resulting in a double knockout. In Vs. Buizel, Piplup trains with Staravia in order to perfect using Whirlpool as a shield. The training is interrupted when a wild Buizel takes them on after defeating Zoey's Glameow. Piplup battles Buizel next, being overwhelmed by his speed and power. Buizel defeats Piplup with a Sonic Boom. In Vs. Bronzong, Piplup trained against Crystal's Buizel as the two tried to synchronize with each other in battle. Buizel battled Piplup on his own first with Ian commanding Piplup, then Crystal took command of Buizel. After this, Piplup had a much harder time battling, being pinned down easily. Piplup fired a Bide attack, with Buizel managing to break through. The battle is called out afterwards, both Pokémon exhausted. In Collision With the Hero, Piplup battled against Hugh's Trapinch. Despite the type advantage, Piplup was initially losing to Trapinch, being overpowered by its attacks. Piplup trapped Trapinch in Whirlpool, it evolving into Vibrava to escape. Vibrava's power took a dive because of the evolution, and Piplup survived a Rock Slide to win with Bide. Later, Piplup got separated from the group in Wayward Cave, and bred with Rosa's Ditto to produce an egg. In Vs. Rampardos, Piplup is first seen training with Crystal's Buizel. He was later used against Roark's Probopass. Piplup managed to avoid Probopass' attacks and defeat it. He then battled Rampardos, which intimidated him a bit. Rampardos was stronger in speed and strength, blasting through Piplup with ease. Ian and Piplup began to panic, but they did some synchronized breathing exercises and perfected their Whirlpool Speed Shield. They then relaxed and beat Rampardos. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Piplup trained in the Dream World against hundreds of Dream Bidoof. Kyle and his Pikachu appeared, testing out their new dream powered Z-Moves. Ian has Cubone help defend against Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc, while Piplup blocked Squirtle's Hydro Vortex. Piplup clashed with Squirtle again briefly when Ian went on the offensive. Piplup later teamed up with Pikachu to battle against Will's Xatu. Xatu used Teleport to dodge their attacks, then overwhelmed the two with powerful attacks. Piplup distracted Xatu with Bide as Pikachu struck it with Gigavolt Havoc. The two then used Peck and Electro Ball and defeated Xatu. In Vs. Shieldon,'' Piplup is shown to get jealous of Ian's newly hatched Riolu. Piplup helped fend off Pokémon belonging to Hunter J's henchmen, then tried to deflect Hunter J's Salamence along with Gary's Electivire. They are beaten as Hunter J steals Riolu. Piplup becomes greatly distressed at this. On Hunter J's ship, Piplup defeats her Ariados and figures out the key to saving Riolu. In Vs. Probopass, Piplup got jealous when Ian chose Riolu to battle instead of him. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Piplup battled with Paul's Chimchar against Dozu's Rhydon and Kori's Magmar. Piplup works on fighting off Rhydon despite Paul having Chimchar push through regardless. Piplup defended Chimchar from a Surf attack, and Piplup defeats Rhydon. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Piplup trains with Ian's other Pokémon. He then defends Chimchar when Paul orders his Pokémon to attack it while it is down. In Vs. Spiritomb, Piplup helped battle through the confused Unown in the Solaceon Ruins. He then briefly battled against Sird's Spiritomb, though their attacks block theirs and they escape. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Piplup was first used to battle an "I" Unown. After this, it quickly battled Overflow before Vilgax appeared. Piplup was left behind so he was picked up by Staravia. He and Staravia attacked Vilgax to no avail, then had to serve as bait for Palkia. Piplup was thrown to distract Vilgax, hitting him with Whirlpool. He was almost smushed by Dialga and Palkia, but the Unown deflected them. In Vs. Jumpluff, Piplup battled against Dawn's Flaaffy so Ian could talk to her. His Whirlpool caused Flaaffy's wool to sag down with water, then he defeated it with Bide. In Vs. Lucario 2, Piplup was Ian's second choice against Maylene, battling her Gallade. Gallade was able to maneuver around Piplup easily, dealing damage quickly by redirecting Bubble Beam. Piplup blocked an attack with Peck, then used Bide to defeat Gallade. Piplup battled Lucario next. Piplup managed to stop an Aura Sphere with Peck, only to be defeated right afterwards. In Vs. Toxicroak, Piplup was Ian's choice in fighting off Team Galactic. Piplup was able to take out several Golbat, but was easily overpowered by Saturn's Toxicroak, needing assistance. Piplup then learns Drill Peck, landing a strong blow on Toxicroak. As Team Galactic fled with the meteorites, Piplup used his new Drill Peck to break the crane arms on some of the meteorites, rescuing them from Team Galactic. In Vs. Aipom, Piplup had his food eaten by a wild Turtwig, him getting angry. He chases Turtwig, knocking it into a lake. Piplup goes to get it, then they are sucked into the Distortion World. Piplup saves Turtwig from the abyss, then forms a towering Whirlpool to help them escape. In Vs. Flaaffy, Piplup has a practice battle against Dawn's Flaaffy. Piplup shows off more refined control of Whirlpool, able to utilize other bodies of water to use the attack. Wallace eventually calls off the battle. In Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax, Piplup teamed up with Brendan's Spinda in a tag battle against Roman's Snorlax and Kylie's Munchlax. The two won the battle with ease. In Vs. Wallace Cup, Piplup is used in the appeal round of the Wallace Cup. Piplup shows off a powerful display using a towering Whirlpool. His appeal blows through the others, allowing Ian to move onto the next round. In Vs. Ludicolo, Piplup defeated a Sharpedo in the battle round. He then took on Brendan's Ludicolo in the next round. Ludicolo used Rain Dance and Swift Swim to outspeed Piplup, while Piplup utilized the water field to the fullest with Whirlpool. The two are even for a while, when Ludicolo hits Piplup with a surprise Giga Drain, causing a direct collision. In the end, Brendan scores higher, eliminating Ian from the contest. In Vs. Luxio, Piplup used Whirlpool to slow down a rampaging Chimchar. This only lasted a second, but it allowed Paul to get out of the way. In Vs. Croagunk, Piplup had a quick battle with Silver's Croagunk. He used Bubble Beam, which was absorbed by his Dry Skin ability. The battle was cancelled after that. In Vs. Floatzel, Piplup is Ian's last Pokémon to battle Crasher Wake, battling Floatzel. Floatzel's power initially resists Piplup, who was unable to break his defense. Piplup then shows off his control of water with Whirlpool, freezing Floatzel and trapping him several times. Piplup is able to release a Bide attack and defeat Floatzel, earning Ian the Fen Badge. In Vs. Chingling, Piplup gets in a skirmish with Munchlax over food. Baby Pokémon use Sing to put both of them asleep. Afterwards, Piplup sleep walks in order to eat food. In Vs. Torterra, Piplup battled Barry's Staraptor. Piplup clashed with him and defeated Staraptor with ease. He then took on Barry's Torterra, losing from a single attack. In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Piplup sleep walks and leads Ian to a Dream Tent. Once inside, Piplup begins to battle a dream Krookodile though is buried in sand. Upon learning he could control the dream world, he turned the desert into an ocean, swimming away. He fawned over a female Mienfoo with Steve's Oshawott, becoming its rival for her affection. When a Battle Royal started, Piplup showed anger in not being chosen first for battles and ran onto the field. He battled Will's Exeggutor, Steve's Luxray and Dakota's Bacchus. Bacchus helped protect Piplup as he targeted Exeggutor, being put to sleep by Hypnosis. Piplup reveals that he has learned Sleep Talk, continuing the battle. He is eventually defeated by the attacks of Exeggutor and Luxray. In Vs. Mismagius, Piplup was Ian's second choice to battle Fantina, going against Spiritomb first. Spiritomb put Piplup to sleep, allowing Ian to take advantage of Sleep Talk. Piplup defeats Spiritomb, then is recalled. He is chosen again to battle Drifblim, though is still asleep. Drifblim manages to redirect Piplup's attacks while he is asleep and awake. Piplup is put to sleep again, and eventually manages to beat Drifblim and win the match. In Vs. Psyduck, Piplup helped propel Ian over a group of guard Psyduck. He then helped the others keep the Psyduck distracted. In Vs. Galactic, Piplup helps to battle against Team Galactic. Piplup handles himself well, fending off Sird's Spiritomb and Neptune's Poliwrath. He is eventually defeated by Saturn's Toxicroak. In Vs. Lairon, Piplup helps to separate a Nosepass from being stuck from a wild Lairon. In Vs. Kakuna, Piplup is chosen to battle Barry's Torterra, surprising and exciting him. Piplup struggles to battle Torterra, it being stronger than him. Piplup begins to evolve, but stops himself and runs off. He wanders the forest all day, and attacks a Kakuna to get a berry. Ian finds him and gives him his Everstone to prevent evolution. The two are then attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, which Piplup repels while Ian freezes up. They go back and finish their battle against Barry, with Piplup losing to a Frenzy Plant attack. In Vs. Ponyta, Piplup helped to fend off a rampaging Steelix. However, he was defeated by her along with the others. In Vs. Stunky, Piplup had an exhibition match against Conway's Nosepass. Nosepass was able to block Piplup's attacks, until it used Thunder Wave. Piplup trapped the Thunder Wave in Whirlpool and threw it back. The match was called off after that. In Vs. Regigigas, Piplup rode on Staraptor to take on the swarm of Skarmory and Metang belonging to Hunter J's henchmen. He was later trapped by Hunter J's Ariados in its Spider Web. In Vs. Magmortar, Piplup is chosen to battle Paul's Magmortar in their full battle. Piplup starts strong, though Magmortar is able to keep up with him and counter his attacks. After Magmortar poisons Piplup with a Smog attack, Ian swapped him out. Piplup is forced out again due to Luxray's Roar, where Luxray defeated Piplup. In Collision on the Mountain, Piplup encountered Rosa's Piplup, which was running alone on Mt. Coronet. Rosa's Piplup told him of the situation, and Piplup went to help it. Piplup was used to battle against Kidd, defeating her Sudowoodo easily. In Vs. Rotom, Piplup helped to battle a Rotom that was possessing several appliances. He first helped against Heat Rotom to block its Overheat, though they are pushed back by Wash Rotom. Piplup engaged in the final battle against Mow Rotom, forcing it out of the lawnmower to reveal its true form. In Rise of the Sinister Six, Piplup used his Whirlpool ability to help Ian travel through the air. He later battled and defeated a Dream Sandygast and then again when it had evolved into Dream Palossand. In Collision at Pal Park, Piplup fends off the swarm of Goone's Ninjask with Rosa's Ditto. In Collision with Past Ideals, Rosa's Piplup joins in, as they all hold them off. When Rosa's Piplup evolves into Prinplup, the three release a powerful attack to fend them off before they are defeated by Kay's Viserion. They all then defeat one of Goone's Scizor. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Piplup is used in the battle against Team Galactic at their base. It briefly battles Sird's Spiritomb, able to defeat it rather quickly. It teams up with Conway's Wormadam for a Drill Peck Confusion combo, allowing it to break the cage holding Azelf and freeing it. When Sird attacked with Roselia, Ian froze and Piplup took the attack aimed at him. This attack defeated Piplup. In Vs. Infernape, Piplup was Ian's final choice against Flint's Infernape. Piplup is pushed to his limit, utilizing his Water attacks to hold Infernape back, showing off all forms of his Whirlpool attack. Infernape manages to spike him with Thunder Punch, sending him flying backwards. Ian runs and catches him in his arms, being the one to be shot into the wall behind them. Following this, Piplup learns Hydro Pump to fight back against Infernape. The battle ends with Piplup's victory. Flint then chooses Magmortar, which defeats Piplup in a single attack. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Piplup is Ian's first choice to battle Dakota. He originally doesn't want to battle as he's eating, but Abi's Kirlia convinces him to go out. He battles Tommy the Gallade. Piplup is strong and able to match Gallade, and is put to sleep by Hypnosis. Piplup fights back with Sleep Talk, as Tommy defeats Piplup with Dream Eater. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Piplup battles against Peter's Spinarak in the tournament. Despite Piplup's power, Spinarak's reflexes allows it to dodge Piplup's attacks and last quite a while. Eventually, Piplup lands a blow and defeats Spinarak. It later protects Ian from a rampaging Ape-Ball, distracting it so it can be returned to its Pokéball. When Steve's Kommo-o releases Clangorous Soulblaze, Piplup uses Whirlpool to help protect Steve from the resulting shock wave. This blast knocks Piplup out, and doesn't appear for the rest of the time. In Vs. Shaymin, Piplup is jealous of Bayleef being brought into the party, as she rubs up affectionately against Ian. When Bayleef identifies something by smell, Piplup tries to do the same, though unsuccessfully. He blocks an attack from Marley's Arcanine, and helps fend off Hunter J's Salamence. Piplup takes a direct Hyper Beam from Salamence, being defeated. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, PIplup trained with Staraptor and was sent flying. When he crashed down, he was found by Lana's Popplio, which needed help to rescue Lana. Piplup goes to help, when Team Rocket crashes into him, inadvertently knocking Lana out of the tree. He escapes Team Rocket's grasp. He later teamed up with Popplio to battle Steve's Incineroar and Crystal's Mismagius, using Popplio's water to power his own attacks. The battle was eventually interrupted by Team Rocket stealing them all, though they are freed. When Joe and his Blastoise attack, Piplup and Incineroar charge to attack them, only to be defeated by Aura Sphere. In Vs. Nando, Piplup is Ian's final choice to battle Nando. He has a rematch against his Roserade, to prove he has grown as well since their first battle. Piplup is able to land a Drill Peck and counter Roserade's attacks, then is put to sleep by Grass Whistle. This was Ian's plan, however, and uses Sleep Talk to continue the battle. Once Piplup wakes, he strikes Roserade with Drill Peck, defeating him and winning the match for Ian. In Vs. Crystal 2, Piplup is chosen to battle Crystal, battling Happiny. Piplup struggles against Happiny, her Thunder Wave disrupting him after being shocked. Happiny's power forces Piplup to go full out, and Piplup defeats Happiny with a close range Hydro Pump. He is then quickly defeated by Bronzong. In Vs. Paul 1, Piplup is Ian's first choice against Paul. He battles Poliwrath, the two starting off even. Poliwrath uses Hypnosis to put Piplup to sleep. Ian uses Sleep Talk to get around it, but Poliwrath absorbs his water attack with its Water Absorb ability. Realizing he couldn't win, Ian swapped Piplup out. In Vs. Paul 2, Piplup is chosen to battle Paul's Mamoswine. He is still asleep from the previous battle, using Sleep Talk to fight at first. After waking up, he lands some powerful hits before being knocked to the Toxic Spikes. He is then defeated. In Vs. Darkrai, Piplup was Ian's first choice against Tobias. He battled his Darkrai, being put to sleep by Dark Void. Piplup battled using Sleep Talk, but was defeated by a combo of Bad Dreams and Dark Pulse. Piplup helped to identify how Tobias battles. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Piplup is used to battle against Wyatt's Dusknoir in an island festival. Piplup easily overpowered it and defeated it. Later, Piplup was used to fend off Shadow, battling his Gengar. Even when he was put to sleep, he fought back with Sleep Talk. He fought alongside Wyatt's Meowth, fighting it until they were defeated by Zapdos. Later, Piplup is healed and helps fend off Lawrence's Wishiwashi. He used Whirlpool to trap it and joined the others in attacking it. He helped to defend Ian and Wyatt from attacks from Lawrence's Tyranitar, him and Togedemaru being blasted away. He later used his Whirlpool attack to prevent a tower from collapsing. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Milotic, Piplup is let out when they are on the cruise ship the S.S. Libra. He has a battle against Misty's Milotic, where the two are even due to their types. Piplup redirects Milotic's Scald to burn her, but that triggered her Marvel Scale ability. The battle is interrupted when Ian is spooked by an announcement. In Vs. Snagem, Piplup is used to help fight off Team Snagem. During the battle, a Shadow Lugia appears and rampages on the arena. Piplup is weakened, when Wakin uses a Snag Machine to snag/steal Piplup away from Ian. After being snagged, it was discovered that Piplup had an Everstone. Team Snagem removed the Everstone and forced it to evolve into Prinplup. They then transformed him into a Shadow Pokémon. Willie called dibs on him, so he got him. As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Shadow Prinplup, Willie chooses Prinplup along with his Linoone to battle Ian to make him hurt. Ian chooses Lucario and Zangoose, with Lucario being Prinplup's primary foe. Prinplup's attacks were blocked, though used Shadow Mist to incapacitate the foes so Linoone could strike Ian with Thunderbolt, damaging his Snag Machine. Prinplup is eventually defeated and Ian snags him back with a new Snag Machine. He is chosen to battle against Snagem members Wakin and Agrev. In Vs. Shadow Skarmory, Prinplup and Quagsire battle a Shadow Vileplume and Shadow Magmar. Prinplup lands the decisive blow on Magmar, allowing Ian to snag it. He then helped defeat Vileplume. He is defeated by a Hyper Beam that came through a wall. In Vs. Shadow Nosepass, Prinplup teams with Magnemite to battle Miror B's Darling and Baby the Ludicolo. Prinplup is angered early on and enters Reverse Mode, using this power boost to defeat Baby. Darling keeps him away with Giga Drain, as M'Boy the Bouffalant powers through. Ian swaps Magnemite for Lucario, her and Prinplup working to defeat both foes. They team up and weaken Shadow Nosepass to allow Ian to snag it. In Vs. Evice, Prinplup teamed up with Claydol against Evice's Shadow Dragonite and Salamence. He relearns Metal Claw, using it to land the decisive blow on both Pokémon, allowing Ian to snag them. As a Standard Pokémon In Vs. Shadow Togetic, Prinplup is purified. He and Charizard then battle Willie's Linoone and Shadow Togetic. Prinplup utilizes Metal Claw to cut through Thunderbolt, and defeats Togetic with Hydro Pump. Personality Piplup is shown to be proud and stubborn, a standard for its species. He refuses to eat food from a trainer unless they have earned their trust. Ian did so by freeing it from a net. He doesn't like it when anyone messes with his food, such as when its ice cream is knocked over or when Munchlax blatantly tries to take it. Piplup cries if its food is taken, and will defend his food even from a large group of Pokémon. If anyone comes to his aid, he befriends them quickly, shown when he became quick friends with Chimchar who helped him to stop Munchlax. Piplup is a very aggressive and vengeful individual, constantly looking for a fight. Piplup gets upset if he isn't chosen for a battle. He picked a fight with Zoey's Glameow to serve as a diversion, but still retained this anger at Glameow the next time they met. He has rivalries with Zoey's Glameow, Crystal's Buizel and Paul's Piloswine. He gets more excited as the battle becomes more difficult, mirroring Ian's attitude towards battle. Piplup is shown to get jealous when Ian gives attention to other Pokémon besides himself. When Riolu hatched, Ian began focusing a bit more on the newly hatched, Piplup becoming jealous of it. However, he is shown to care greatly for the baby Pokémon as well, being deeply distressed when it was kidnapped. He also gets jealous when he wants to battle an opponent, but Ian chooses another Pokémon instead. His reactions to not being chosen get more dramatic over time. This becomes a running joke, with him falling over in exaggeration. When Ian does choose Piplup though, it is against a strong and powerful opponent. The two work well together, and Piplup respects Ian, seeing the lengths he'll go to protect him. Upon evolving into Prinplup, his personality has remained the same. Known Moves Known Moves as a Shadow Pokémon Improvised Moves * Whirlpool Speed Shield: While holding Whirlpool in front of him as a shield, Piplup swings his body around to move Whirlpool to block attacks coming from other angles. They started working on this in Vs. Buizel, then perfected it in Vs. Rampardos. * Whirlpool Variants: Piplup has developed many different ways to use Whirlpool. He can form a large Whirlpool vortex around himself to act as a shield and to slam into Pokémon above it. He can form Whirlpools in other bodies of water and have them shoot out of other bodies of water. He can also use it to form a whip of water to trip enemies. Trivia * Piplup takes the longest amount of time from being caught to becoming Ian's travel companion Pokémon, with 6 episodes. * Piplup's towering Whirlpool vortex was inspired by the usage of Whirlpool by Lugia in ''Pokémon the Movie: 2000. * Piplup's usage of Whirlpool was inspired by Water Bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Piplup battled against 5 gym leaders. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon